Devil Maker!
by SnowTime
Summary: Naruto and Kuruma fused and became immortal. Now that he is millions of years old and is bored, he decided to make something. Devil fruits. With his partner in crime, the two made lot's of fruits and causes trouble!
1. Introductions: Creators

**A/N: Yo! Whats up? I'm eating watermelon! I'm on the role baby! Posting Naruto stories!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto or One Piece! This is for all future chapters!**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

"…"

**"…"**

"… So?" Naruto asked his tenant.

**"… Kit… You _sure_ you're not off your knockers? Even though I _am_ bored but…" **Kurama asked in an incredible voice.

"I think it's a good idea. It's been so long since the world changed around and Pangaea happened. Ever since that, world has been weird and we need entertainment anyways so why not?" Naruto answered as he stretched.

Naruto and Kurama, have fused and became one being after the Fourth Shinobi war, and wandered around for million years. Being ancient now, they made their own island in a pocket dimension that Naruto made with his Fuuinjutsu.

He currently has a hobby of mixing and growing weird fruit, which got him an idea. Oh, and he is in the shape of a 9 tailed fox. Being a fox is better as you don't have to obey stupid laws.

**"This Devil Fruit idea sounds interesting, but can you pull it off? And… HOW WILL YOU MAKE _DEVIL_ FRUITS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"** Kurama yelled at him in his mind.

"I'm just naming it that for fun and after some experimenting, I figure I could insert certain chakra inside and have the eater be able to use whatever abilities are in merged with the fruit. Kukukuku…" He laughed evilly as an ominous aura surrounded him.

Kurama sweat-dropped at the sight and pointed something out, **"You know you sounded just like Orochimaru just now you know."**

Naruto froze. Orochimaru? NOOO! And he ran around the clearing, screaming his fox head off.

Kurama, after a minute of watching his container run around screaming his head off, finally had enough and cracked. **"SHUT UP!" **he snapped before continuing in a calmer voice**. "There is another problem with your pet project. What if some evil guy like Madara-teme got his hands on one of your creations? Then what are you going to do?"**

"Did you think I didn't think about that? I'm going to make a weakness for those that eat my fruit and that they can't eat more than one. Some people are really greedy you know~." He whistled as he made the first one. First, how about a fire fruit? What should I name it…? I can think about that later."

Kurama sigh a deep, heavy sigh. His container can be so unpredictable… well, he was known as **_The_** most unpredictable ninja in his time period. And who knew that he would become immortal? Definitely not him.

**"Kit, I think that you need to make a catalog with pictures and descriptions for those fruits your make."** He informed his idiot container, but was ignored. **"Hey! Pay attention!"** he snapped, but was still ignored and he sighed,** "Fine, I'll do it."** And he summons himself out of the seal to start making the catalog as Naruto started his pet project.

A few hundred years later…

**"Mwahahahaha! Kit! This idiot reminds me of you!"** exclaimed a laughing Kurama as he pointed at the special 'Fruit' mirror.

"Hey!" yelled an indignant blonde fox, but he too, was laughing. "The Gomu-Gomu fruit certainly is put to good use on this guy! What was his name? Ruffy? Poofy? Luffy? That's right!"

Kurama finally calmed down. **"Even so, he really is like you, but an even bigger idiot than you." **He deadpanned while pointing a tail at him like a finger.

Naruto shrugged in response. "I really hate this guy! Black Beard? Is he stupid? What a bad naming sense!" he exclaimed.

Kurama merely waved a tail lazily before answering. **"This guy is basically the bad guy this time like Madara was in our time but he is _really_ stupid. At least Madara was smarter than this idiot."**

Naruto suddenly froze before he shouted. "Oh NO!" he yelled as he grabbed the mirror. The mirror was something they made before randomly throwing the fruits out into the world to see the people who ate the fruit. That way, they can check up on things and make sure his creation isn't abused to the point of world domination. Other than that, they don't really care.

**"What kit?"** Kurama asked as he gives himself a good stretch.

"THAT ACEY BOY IS GOING TO BE KILLED!" Naruto yelled in horror as he started to go into a frenzy.

**"Calm down kit. Even if he going to die, what about it?"** asks a sunbathing Kurama.

"He's one of my favorites though! And I'm kind of bored so I was kind of hoping to go and kick some asses and get some action." Naruto answered as he poked his fingers together like Hinata.

Now that got Kurama's attention. He hasn't gotten any action in such a long time! He jumped up and made a portal to go to the battlefield. He turned toward Naruto and yelled at him, **"What are you waiting for kit? Come on!**" and he jumped into the portal.

Naruto sweat-dropped at his partners' action before scrambling after him yelling, "Wait for me!"

xxxxx

At the battlefield…

"Ace!" yelled a desperate Luffy as he fought through marines that were coming at him left in right.

"Luffy! Get out of here! You aren't strong enough!" Ace shouted to his brother as the sounds of fighting crowded around him.

"No way!" Luffy answered as he continued battling through the ranks.

The battle went on for several minutes until somebody interrupted it by pointed at the sky which led to many others gawking at the sky.

From the sky, there is a light. And out of the lights came down… paint balls? And are those toads?

_Plop, plop, croak, croak_

And every person was covered in paint along with toads on or around them. They were all frozen in shock until they were interrupted out of their stupor by somebody laughing. Or more like two people laughing.

"Bwahahaha! Did you see their faces? Their faces!" and he rolled around laughing.

**"Kit! I'm dying! I dying! Can't believe that out of all of things I did, I'm going to die this way!" **laughed out a tear streaming Kurama. **"Did you get the photos?"**

"Yep!"

"What the heck? Talking foxes? Awesome! Will you guys join my crew?" Asked an excited Luffy.

Naruto and Kurama waved their tails in the 'no' fashion and answered together. "Not gonna happen brat."

Luffy yelled back, "I'm not a brat!"

The two answered in union. "To us you are you know. We're immortal."

"Immortal foxes? That is even more awesome! You have to join my crew!" exclaimed a starry eyes Luffy.

They shook their heads. **"Not going to happen" – **"because" – **_"We're the devils."_** The two finished.

"Devils?" Ace asks. The people nearby almost forgot what they were supposed to be doing until they heard Ace exclaiming out! They were in a war dammit! But they still want to get answers so they'll worry about that afterwards.

Kurama snorts. **"Where you think those 'Devil Fruits' of yours come from?"**

"They came from us!" Naruto told them, his chest swelled with pride.

The people around could only stare. Devil fruit really were devil fruits. And the creators are those two?

_What the heck?_

"Oh, by the way. One piece is also something made by us~" Naruto told them with a foxy grin, while Kurama only snorted.

People could only stare some more and think,

_What the heck?_

"What is the purpose of Devil Fruits in this world then?" Whitebeard decided to ask with narrowed eyes as he eyed the two makers.

"Nothing! Just because we were bored!"

* * *

**A/N: How's that? Fine any problems, please tell me! R&R~CYA~!**


	2. Battlefield

**A/N: Sorry for this really late update! Sophomore life has me busy! :) At least this is finish, and I was planning a mass update day... but I scrapped it since I got sick for 2 whole weeks in bed! Making up work is not fun. Still have a bit of cough but much better! I better stop rambling... Thank you for all the support and reviews! They made me extra motivated and so this chapter is longer! And thanks to the few people who pointed out Kurama's misspelled name, I fixed it.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

The battleground was engulfed in a strained silence as every pirate and marine tried to process the realization that every scientists had gone crazy from trying to figure out, that now laid bare in front of them. The silence was only broken when two of the strongest men in known history began to laugh madly.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Garp laughed piercingly as tears came to his eyes, and his voice echoing over the battlefield. As a D., about nothing could faze them! Not even the creators of Devil Fruits!

"GURARARARARARA!" Whitebeard also laughed as his son's and other escapees shook themselves out of their stupor. He was Whitebeard! An old pirate legend that has seen thousands of seas! Just something like this won't shock him! After all, he kind of guessed it was something like this; Devil Fruits must come from _somewhere._

"I like you two old mans! You guys just got a check in my books! But the marine also gets a minus since family comes first! Whitebeard: 1. Monkey D. Garp: 0." Naruto cheekily told them as he held two signs in his tails. One saying, 'Go for the Chaos!' and the other saying, 'Idiots are for those that are normal!' which made a few people get some ticks.

**"Of course. Anybody that had gone down in history or was strong in some way was odd. I dare one of you ningens to name someone that was strong, but doesn't have some kind of quirk to them. I dare you!"** Kurama snorted as he waved about lazily, itching to sink his claws into some flesh bags, as he calls them.

"Uh, Gold Roger?" a random marine asks out bravely.

"No way." Both sides of the pirates and marines rejected. Some of the old ones who knew the old legend personally knows that he was in no ways, _normal._ After all, who would accept their deaths so easily with a smile, and not to mention, he and a certain _someone_ acts very similar.

"So if I'm not normal, then I'm not an idiot? But my crew calls me one all the time!" Luffy commented as he read the signs, completely off tune with the others.

**"No. Idiots are _Idiots_. The question is, whether you are a normal one, or some god-blessed/cursed idiot. There is a difference. This idiot here is a god-blessed/cursed idiot."** Kurama answered as Naruto protested loudly, before quickly getting a sadist look on his face as he switched gears.

"By the way, mind joining my crew? And what's your name?" Luffy suddenly asks out of the blue _again_ as Kurama felt his eyes twitch.

**"Brat, don't you think you are asking the questions in the wrong order, and no. I do not subject myself to some puny humans."** Kurama answered through gritted fangs. Thankfully, Naruto decided to take over the introductions or he may have just gotten himself a new chew toy named, 'Monkey D. Luffy' rubber doll.

"Names Naruto! And he's the Kyūbi!" Naruto introduced as Kurama suddenly attacked the nearest marine and fling the poor mediocre man out into the freezing waters of the sea.

**"I'm bored, and anyone within reach will either be killed or delivered to Mother Nature!" **Kurama announced and they all went into a frenzy.

Luffy looked at the two with stars in his eyes one last time before turning back to save his brother.

The marines had looks of fear etched onto their faces as Kurama grinned at them like a rabid animal (I'm a Demon!) which only grew in size as they started to back away from the immortal fox.

Normal, _common_ people has no ways or means of fighting against abnormal, mythos beings, that is not even a part of the normal world, as it is an immortal being; so, all of the poor little mortals were sent flying far away into the world, or they were given a short and quick death via tails speared through vital body parts.

"Demon!"

"AH!"

**"MWAHAHAHA! PUNY HUMAMS! I AM A DEMON!"** Kurama laughed manically as he speared through the marine that just yelled. Really, it has been too long since he felt and tasted blood! The red, flowing liquid of life for these incompetent people, staining the floor crimson, how he loves it!

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! BOMBERS COMING THROUGH! PEOPLE FLYING! EXCUSE THE BALLS OF DEATH! KEKEKEKEKEKE!"

Kurama took a glance toward Naruto and he had to give it to the kit, he knows how to go all out on a battlefield, and probably the only one like this for a while.

Naruto, who really was going all out had hordes of cannons, paintball guns, and other dozens traps and mechanics ranging from – hilarious, but not really deadly to painful, deadly, and you really don't want to know what's in it – things that are making marines, and other pirates run from in fear.

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY! WATCH WHERE YOU SHOT THAT THING!" one of Buggy's pirate cried as an explosion happened behind him; colors of the rainbow massing from the smoke as he went sailing through the air. Pirates were supposed to sail the seas, not the sky.

A rainbow man now, no longer in the colors of regular clothing as he began to shine in the colors of the rainbow.

"IS THIS PERSON SANE?!" a marine who saw what happen to the now rainbow striped pirate cried as his eyes bugged from their sockets.

Naruto, who heard the comment turned one of his many cannons around and grinned a shit-eating grin. "Nope! First of all, I'm not a person! A person's sanity and a demon's sanity are on a whole different level!" and boom, there goes a cannon ball, sparkling as it flew by – almost mocking the people around as it exploded into a shower of gold powder.

Kurama sweat-dropped at the whole show, questioning _who_ was supposed to be the natural-born demon, and _who_ the human-turned demon was. The brat had several cannons that were being controlled by his many tails and was just aiming at random. At least the idiot had enough brains to aim the lethal ones toward the marine concentrated areas. Otherwise, who knew which side would have more casualties?

"OI! I'M HITTING OUT THE SPECIAL ONES THAT I ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY!" Naruto yelled cheerfully out of the blue with a thumbs up, maybe a tab bit too cheerful as Kurama expression froze into one of the most upmost panic and horror.

**"WAIT A SEC-"** Kurama began yelling in a frenzy, but was cut off by Naruto's–

"NOW!"

_BOOM!_

A smell, which cannot be described penetrated every living beings nose within the island as they all inhaled and gagged at the rotting, gut-wrenching smell. It smelled like all the worse things someone could ever imagine mixed all together and have the smell amplified by a million times.

In actual reality, that _was_ what Naruto did to produce the world's smelliest stink bomb. It was amazing that it hadn't turned into some kind of poison with the amount of impossible stuff that Naruto had found and mixed with the contents. An on guard Kurama was watching the whole time as Naruto mixed everything in a gigantic pot since he didn't need something to happen and spill the contents – he needed and liked his nose, thank you very much. It would be a pitiful way for one of the strongest Bijū's to die – nose poisoning.

People were fainting left and right, along with puddles of vomit forming around the Marineford. Naruto only gave a thumbs up at his partner as a gas mask adorned his long fox face. Kurama, who had a similar mask on his face, was heaving on the battleground floor in relief. He had manage to get the god-blessed gas mask on his face a second before the smell started. Otherwise, he would had had a seizure.

**"Damn you brat! My nose was going to be on the extinct list!"** Kurama yelled at his container in fury as his whole face grew in size. His ire only grew when Naruto only gave a careless shrug at the event he caused.

"IT STINKS!" both brothers yelled as they went from punching marines and escaping – to holding their noses and escaping. Ace had been cut free from his cuffs just about a minute prior to the air poisoning – as they all began to call it.

No one really had the energy to fight any more in this kind of condition and the brothers had an easier time getting away as they held their noses, and tears stream down from their eyes.

"My nose is dying on me! No! My nose is just losing its ability!" Ivankov proclaimed as he kicked down the people that were in his way.

"Of course! This baby took me a personal one hundred years to gather everything and mixing it! I only made two!" Naruto stated proudly as he stood on two legs. "Because of its uniqueness, I even made a Devil Fruit based off it. Here! The Nioi Nioi no Mi!" and he showed them a peach-shaped fruit that had an extremely disgusting looking yellow skin.

The common people who would rarely get the chance to see a Devil Fruit looked at it in fascination. People who were also watching the TVs were totally glued to the screen as they watch a moment that would become history.

"Who would want to become a smelly man?" Luffy asked rudely, as the two brothers dodged Bartholomew Kuma's laser beam.

Naruto eyed him with a huff. "This is much more deadly than you would think. If we weren't wearing masks, we would probably be on the ground defenseless right now since our noses are a thousand times better than you peoples." He admitted with another careless shrug.

Now people were looking at the fruit in a whole different light, like it was priceless treasure, which Devil Fruits are usually considered as since apparently even the creators can't take the smell.

"Straw Hat Luffy!" Akainu yelled as he thrust a magma hand at the Luffy, who didn't see him behind him.

"LUFFY!" Ace yelled as he protected him from the blow that would have led him to his death. "I'm sorry. Live on for me and Sabo! We are proud to be your brothers… we love you little bro." and light left his eyes as he slumped forward onto Luffy, who had frozen in shock.

Jinbe ran over and grabbed Luffy from under his now dead brother – Ace. "We have to get out of here! Snap out of it Luffy!" he yelled in his gruff voice as he toss the shocked boy over his shoulders and ran.

"Everything must have stressed him to the point that his mind just broke after that! We have to get the boy out of here and have him live at least!" Ivankov yelled to Jinbe as the fishmen and gender-bender ran at top speed, dodging the admirals that came after him.

xxxxx

"YOU!" Whitebeard yelled out in rage as he glared and he faced his former son – Teach, also known as Blackbeard.

"Yes, me! You foolish old man! So pops, prepare yourself!" and he sent a wave of black energy at the old pirate. Whitebeard only glared harder as he stomped his foot, shockwaves trembling through the earth as it negated Teach's attack.

"What?!" Teach yelled out in shock.

"You are the foolish one."

xxxxx

**"Brat. No longer fighting**?" Kurama asked his container as the two watched the whole battle from the shadows.

"No. You and I both know that we shouldn't interfere too much, we only interfere enough without really helping either side – merely a stress reliever." Naruto replied calmly.

Kurama grinned. **"Gotten smarter?"**

Naruto glared at the red fox before snorting. "Every era has its own hero's, every era has its own battles. All eras has its own hardships and we can't sort things ourselves – we have to let the new generation do their jobs, their reasons of being on the mortal plane." Naruto said in a solemn voice as he recalls their own pasts; their own destiny of The Great Prophecy.

Kurama only glanced at him from the corner of his eyes as he kept his attention on the battle between Whitebeard, and Blackbeard.

**"You Mortals are always going through the same cycle, no matter the years. No matter what. The new always forgets the old in time, never truly learning from pasts' mistakes no matter what they always say. History is always forgotten, and those with history are destroyed. Like the Nice Robin, 'Demon Child'. Destroying what they do not understand. Humans are greedy. Humans are chaotic. But they are also so foolish sometimes… like you kit"** he whispered the last words as they gazed sadly at the blood being spilled.

They always fight for the same things. The same reasons. Blood spilled and spilled after generations and generations… when will it be enough? Will humans became some of the past because they destroy themselves through these darkness? The soils are already tainted from everything it has gone through. Nothing is pure… as long as blood flows… humans are not about peace no matter how much they may wish for it. After all, to be human… means to be different. And if there are differences… then everything clashes…

Naruto got up. "I should be going. A human cannot have too much of an Akuma's power. Nothing is free. I am taking back… what I made." And he faze away from the spot as the chaotic battle continues.

xxxxx

Blackbeard laugh as Whitebeard stood dead, him back standing proudly even in death, as the pirate alliance stood frozen in shock.

"I KILLED HIM! ONE OF THE STRONGEST! And I even took his power!" and Teach laughed as Whitebeards crew grieved for their dead captain.

"An Akuma's power is not free." And Naruto suddenly appeared from his shadow as he took a step back in shock.

"You-!"

The other surrounding people were also shocked as they were just reminded of who were here. Except they haven't seen the two afterward…

Teach yelled at him. "Even if you are the creator, I'm not giving anything up to you!"

Naruto gazed at him stonily, all traces of the past mischievousness gone, making them wonder which was the real personality as his eyes changed from their bright blue – into a crimson red. His voice also changed into something darker as he started speaking.

**"You dare defy me? Do not think a mortal with a demon's borrowed power can fight against any of us? Do you think there are only two of us? No, there are far more, but we are the ones who created the Devil Fruit."**

They all gulped in fear at the realization, especially Teach as he realized the trouble he was in.

"**I would kill you myself but… humans need a reason, I should not interfere with Fate. However, you cannot have all of that power, since I made them so that humans would be given an edge like before. I will be taking back my Gura Gura no Mi now."** And as he said the last word, a brown ball form in front of him as it took on more details and more shape. It was the fruit, and he took the fruit before disappearing from their sights again.

xxxxx

Rayleigh looked over Luffy's injuries worriedly. He sighed. "I'm worry about his mental health. How well will he take to Ace's death?"

Jinbe nodded in agreement. "I'm ready to help him when he wakes up, and I also ready to stop him from doing anything rash. The world can't find him right now. He needs to get stronger before that. His crew as well."

Rayleigh laughed a little before shaking his head. "That's what I'm here for. He awakened his haki, and it is time for him to learn how to use it. He needs it. Especially in the ongoing future where the opponents will be stronger, and the seas rougher." He smiled at the rubber man fondly. "He reminds me of Roger the most, you know? Hahahaha!" and he laughed quietly as he recalled his old captain's actions. Such a fool the man was… but a great fool nonetheless.

xxxxx

**"So kit, where is he?"** Kurama asked once they were back in their home.

Naruto showed him a little glass ball, "Right here." And the two can see a small figure with the black hair and freckled face, breathing lightly as he slept the day away, unaware of what was happening after the war. Small flames bursting out of his body once in a while as he rested and healed, preparing for the future.

* * *

**A/N: So then, that's that. If you find any mistakes, please tell me! **

**And before people go rambling about 'Aren't they too crazy?' in the battlefield, please note, they haven't really done something like that in a long time, and it is kinda like a stress reliever, ya know? **

**And about the Naruto introducing Kurama as the 'Kyubi'. If I remember Kurama's personality correctly, he doesn't just give his name out random; you have to earn his name or he won't give it.**

**I also don't really remember how Ivankov odd way of talking was, if someone could tell me, I would go back and change it. Also, I suck at writing action, so please don't kill me over that. I try to avoid writing as much of it as possible...**

**I don't know when I'll update, but I'll try as soon as possible! And I'm also writing a Halloween Special for tomorrow! Wait for it!**

**One last thing... Ace is ALIVE! I rather liked him, ya know?**

**Cya! my readers! R&R! You people do read A/Ns right? (Although sometimes they aren't important...)**


	3. Birthday Halloween Specials

**A/N: Yahoo!**

* * *

**~Halloween Special~**

"Kurama." Naruto called out.

Kurama only looked over his shoulders lazily. **"What?"**

"Today is a holiday."

**"So?"**

Narutp broke out a humongous basket as the whole scenery was suddenly replaced with pumpkins, bats, witches, and all of those thing typically found in some horror story.

"I made things just for today! Let's PARTY!"

**"WHAT THE HELL KIT?! YOU INSANE?!"** he yelled when he took in his surroundings, but was totally ignored in favor of heaving and throwing something out a portal hole.

**"What are you doing?"** he asks him warily. It might be some stupid plan he made up again.

"I made something! Devil Candies!" and he continues to throw those now named candies out.

Kurama was shocked. **"WHAT?!"** he exploded.

Naruto looked up from his tossing and smiled. "Don't worry, it will only work for today and disappear tomorrow. And besides, there's nothing really harmful in there, they're just for fun!"

Kurama only heaved a long and tiring sigh.

_'Why him?'_

xxxxx

_"SO BOOOOOOOOORING!"_ Luffy, Chopper and Brook all chorused as they looked out toward the never ending sea, boredom, etched onto their whole being as they all kept singing-

_"SO BOOOOOOOOOOORING!" _

**"SHUT UP, I'M WORKING HERE!" **Nami yelled back, and bonked them fiercely on their heads before stomping back to work on her maps.

The three, now each supporting a bump on their heads whimpered slightly before settling down quietly as to not provoke Nami's wrath, the wrath of a pissed off female.

Robin who was sitting in her usual spot chuckled at their antics like always, and sipped her tea as she continued to read her newspaper.

_"Robin-chwan!"_ Sanji called out as he did his noodle-dance, skipping over to Robin with hearts in the place of his eyes before swiftly switching into a more professional persona. "Here, today's night desert. A Chocolate Parfait with a slight hint of Vanilla, and minimum fat."

Robin took it from him politely and smiled. "Thank you Sanji."

He went back to his love-struck persona and flew back to the kitchen as he prepares to go through the same routine with Nami.

_"SOOOOOOO BOOOOOOORING!"_ the three chorus again, but this time mutely as to not prompt Nami to come and give them a piece of her mind.

Robin chuckled again before calling out to them, "Today is a special day, you know?"

Luffy looked back along with Chopper, both supporting dull expression as Brook suddenly gained an 'Aha!' look.

"Today is the day, Robin?" Brook asks as he walked over to Robin and poured himself a cup of tea.

"What day?"

"The day the spirits come back to the world to visit people and those that are left behind. This day is named 'Halloween', a special day for those of the living and dead, since it is the day that is said to be for ghosts to come out. GHOSTS!" and Brook hid behind Robin as he assessed his own words, ghosts!

Chopper ran and hid behind Zoro, who sleepily opens an eye as he regarded his surroundings carefully. "What happen? Why can't you all be quieter?" and he yawned before getting into a more comfortable position.

"G-ghosts!" Chopper answered in a quivering voice as he peeks out from behind the green-haired swordsman in the wrong way, eyes darting everywhere to make sure he doesn't see one.

"What? Today is just a perfectly normal day. The moon is up, the waves are fine, and I want my sleep." Zoro complained.

"Hey! It's raining candy!" Luffy yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro replied absently as he settled back down before snapping him head back up yelling, "WHAT?!"

"Oh my" Robin let out and took a candy in her hands. "What's this?"

"This tastes good!"

She snaps her head over and yelled, "Don't eat them! We don't know where they came from!"

"The sky?" was the intelligent answer she got.

"Luffy." She sighed, as Nami walked back out to see what the commotion was.

"What are you guys so lo- CANDIES?!" she yelled as her eyes widen at the sight of candy raining from the sky. And shock only grew when Luffy suddenly turned into a girl!

"What…" was the only thing that she could manage out of her mouth.

"What the heck happened to me? Chopper! Turn me back!" Luffy whined to their reindeer doctor as their jaws all dropped in shock.

They were interrupted from their shock when something akin to a giant speaker popped out from the sky.

_["Ahem, checking, checking, one, two, and three… Alright! It works!]_

The only thing they could do was stare.

_["My name is Naruto! Your local Devil Fruit maker. In celebration of today's holiday, I have made candies, and I humbly introduce them to you: Devil Candies!"]_

"WHAT?!"

_["Do not worry. You will be perfectly fine except you will gain a power for the day, and it will disappear by tomorrow. It is not permanent and you won't drown either. It is for fun. I repeat, it is for fun. It won't matter how many you may eat, since it'll only last a day. Any candies saved will disappear as well."]_

"Yahoo!" Luffy cheered, totally dancing to his own tune while the rest were still dumbfounded with unhinged jaws.

_["I hope you enjoy my present for the day and have fun. It is HALLOWEEN AFTER ALL!"] Click_.

And the speaker disappeared as well as Luffy started stuffing his mouth full of candy and trying all sort of odd powers.

"This is fun Chopper!" and Luffy turned into a reindeer as well and kept eating. The others decided to try for themselves, and were soon having a contest.

Sanji was hoping to find one that would turn him invisible, so he raged through the candies as well. Zoro only went back to sleeping… in the shape of a sheep since they forced one on him. The two females of the crew only laughed at them.

xxxxx

"I'm Awesome! With a capital A!" Naruto yelled in victory as he spied on a country. The children were all causing chaos and doing pranks!

_'What a troublesome brat.' _

* * *

**A/N: Hope yall have a happy holiday. Goodnight. **


End file.
